Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: Alone at sea, the world is theirs and theirs only. Under night's spell, romance and smut is certain to happen.


'Wow' Carla murmured as she felt the comfort of Peter's strong arms, winding around her waist from behind, his chin coming to rest gently on her shoulder. The pair looked up at the pearlescent moon that shone bright above them, basking them in in milky white light.

'Just me and you kid' Peter mumbled as he pulled the dark hair from her neck, exposing her bare skin in all it's glory.

'It's so nice to feel a soft kiss' she whispers as she feels the smooth, soft swell of his lips, the warm slip of his breath gliding over her skin, her eyes fluttering shut with calm.

His hands slip beneath her shirt, the only garment she is wearing, stroking her exquisitely soft skin, brushing over her curves, the plump swell of her breasts.

She releases a faint and breathy moan, his fingers running over nipples that harden as he does so.

He feels her weight as she leans back against him, his own arousal made obvious by the hard pressure of his cock against the small of her back.

His hands trail down, gently gripping her wrists, pushing them forward, encouraging her to lean forward, against the ship's bow.

'You see, this ship, well, she is missing one very important part' Peter speaks, his voice low as he watches the wind whip her hair about.

'Is that so?' she responds, her voice husky, the words slipping off her tongue.

'See, every ship must have a figurehead, and there's a little legend, that figureheads carved into mermaids, bring them good luck' Peter said, as a small smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards.

'Oh yeah?' she says, cocking her head slightly.

'Only, it can't just be any old mermaid' his hands return, running over her bare arse and up to her waist. 'She has to be topless' he whispers before lifting her shirt over her head, her naked body, resplendent in the moonlight.

She gasps as the breeze hits her skin, the air that slips between her thighs providing relief from the heat that is radiating from her centre.

'My mermaid' Peter's voice trickles into the air, sending shivers down her spine. His hands glide over the curve of her stomach, his hand stroking her pussy, his fingers brushing her slit in a tantalisingly slow fashion.

He parts her lips, sliding his fingers into her deliciously wet folds, playfully teasing her clit, causing her thighs to shake with pleasure.

He removes his hand, this time coming in from behind, pushing his fingers deep inside her and allowing them to curl up inside her, moving them so quickly she can no longer contain her orgasm.

She screams, her body convulsing, relying on his strong arms to steady her and stop her from collapsing.

Her breathing is laboured, she throws her head back, her ebony locks bouncing against her back. Her eyes are wide, green orbs reflecting the ocean below them. She looks at him, with slight bewilder-meant, her skin sparkling with tiny beats of sweat.

Even after all these years, she never failed to take his breath away. Bent over the bow of his boat, moonlight accentuating every sweeping curve of her body, the plump peachiness of her arse, the swell of her bouncy breasts, the alarmingly alluring knife edge of her cheekbones, all illuminated by the light cast from the moon, quiet and mellow above them.

The sight of her pussy, lips swollen with pleasure, glistening with want, is all it takes. He drops his hands to his jeans, forgoing the belt, unzipping his flies and letting his erect cock spring free of it's denim prison.

He leans into her, letting himself slide his length between her slit, through her lips, against her clit.

She circles her hips, moving against him, the feeling of his warm member against her own, sensitive bud, sending waves of pleasure through every last bit of her.

He takes hold of himself, placing the head of his cock against her opening, closing his eyes as he inches slowly into her tight pussy.

He groans a little, as he feels her tighten blissfully around him, her back arching in response to the feel of his girth inside her.

He starts slow, achingly pulling himself almost out of her, before pushing back in. Relishing and savouring the silky sensation of her body against his.

When the desire becomes too much, he thrusts into her harder, leaving little time for her to steady herself. She reaches for one of the masts, gripping onto it for balance as he fucks her hard, fast and heavy.

The sound of their skin clapping together as his thighs crash against her arse reverberating against the vast space of the ocean.

Like before, her legs begin to shake, her stomach tensing. She hasn't time to breath before he's pulled himself from her, pulling her round and kissing her with such passion it only fuels their desire for one and other.

Mid kiss, their tongues laced together, he lifts her into his arms, hooking her legs over his crook of his arms, and positioning her over his cock, feeling her shift in his arms, allowing him to slide inside her.

In his arms, they continue to kiss, whilst he bounces her up and down against him, the feeling as she almost slips off him, but not quiet sending ripples deep into his core.

'Peter, oh fuck' she cries out, breaking their kiss, their noses and foreheads resting against each other, breath merging, ascending, smokey hot in the cool of the night.

As his arms become strained, he lowers her to the ground, taking her hand as he falls to his knees. She scrapes her teeth over a swollen lip, turning around, and slowly crouching, her arse stroking his chest as she lowers herself into him, parting her legs either side of his bent knees.

He runs his hands over her body, gripping the flesh of her breasts as she lets her head fall back onto his shoulder, grinding her hips back and forth until neither can take it. In sync, they move, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge.

'I'm cumming' he whipsers into her ear, as her toes curl, and her thighs contract against his legs. She feels him let go, releasing inside her, the warm pressure as he fills her with his orgasm almost relaxing.

He wraps his hands around her, holding her safe, as they come down from their exotic high, bare and exposed, and yet all alone.

'Reckon you still need a mermaid.. what's you call it?' she chuckles as he grins 'Figurehead' he corrects her. 'That's the one' she smiles, placing her hands over his.

'I think I've got my very own lucky charm, don't you think'.


End file.
